Antes que o mundo acabe
by Garota Anonima
Summary: "Se hoje fosse o seu ultimo dia na terra, o que você faria?" Sinopse completa na fic.


**Shipper:** Alice/Jasper  
><strong>POV:<strong> Primeira Pessoa – Jasper (standalone)  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> Romance  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Twilight não me pertence – pertencem a Stephanie Meyer –, eu não ganho nada com isso e nada disso realmente aconteceu.  
><strong>Claimer:<strong> A história é original e minha, não permito seu uso em outras ficções ou para fins lucrativos, nem permito sua reprodução sem minha autorização direta. Universo Alternativo/da autora.  
><strong>Teaser: <strong>Se hoje fosse o seu ultimo dia na terra, o que você faria?  
>Existe uma lista com itens que todos devem vivenciar antes que o mundo acabe. Jasper é um escritor que vai passar seu verão na Grécia, em busca de inspiração. Ele não acreditava estar desperdiçando sua vida até conhecer Alice, a garota mais vivaz, alegre e misteriosa que já teve o prazer de encontrar. Juntos eles partilham um mundo: Alice mostra ao escritor o que ele perdeu até agora, e Jasper completa a lista da pequena misteriosa.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES QUE O MUNDO ACABE<br>**_By Garota Anônima_

* * *

><p><strong>INTRODUÇÃO<strong>

_Aeroporto Internacional John F. Kennedy – Nova Iorque_

Eu podia sentir as palmas de minhas mãos suando frio. Apertei mais ainda meus lhos, batendo-me mentalmente por ter escolhido um destino que precisaria ser percorrido de avião. Meu pulso estava acelerado e eu tive de me prender ao cinto de segurança para não sair correndo do avião.

Eu sou jovem demais para morrer.

"Ops, desculpa." Uma voz feminina, que parecia embalada por sinos, se desculpou quando algo pesado bateu no meu ombro.

"Tudo bem, sem problemas." Respondi, sem abrir os olhos ou me mover.

"Senhores passageiros, favor sentarem-se em suas poltronas e colocarem o sinto de segurança, o avião irá decolar." A comissária de bordo avisou, com uma voz cheia de sorrisos.

"Ai meu Deus..." murmurei para mim mesmo, deslizando minhas mãos até o cinto de segurança.

"Você esta bem?" a mesma voz que há pouco desculpava-se me perguntou, sentando-se ao meu lado.

Ouvi o clic que seu cinto fez, quando ela travou-o.

"Estou... Eu só... Não gosto de voar." Informei, engolindo em seco ao ouvir as turbinas ligando e sentir o avião deslizar.

"Uhm... Ok. Mas você está perdendo toda a diversão."

Senti ela se inclinar sobre meu corpo, ela tinha um cheiro interessante de chocolate, que eu deduzi ser seu shampoo. Ela se remexeu e então ouvi alguns clics. Abri os olhos nervosos constatando meu pior medo; ela havia retirado a "cortina" da janela. Eu podia ver as nuvens brancas sob o avião. Me senti nauseado.

"Ah meu deus, por que você fez isso?" perguntei virando o rosto e tentando pensar em algo calmo, que não envolvesse vôos.

"Porque as nuvens são lindas." Ela disse, com a expressão mais inocente que eu já havia visto. "Me faz sentir como um pássaro, voando sobre as nuvens." Ela riu. "Olha, é lindo."

"Não, obrigada." Respondi seco, procurando pela comissária de bordo, alguém precisava tirar aquela masoquista de perto de mim.

"Qual é, do que você tem medo?"

"De morrer? Você não tem? Esse avião esta aqui em cima, preso em nada! Ele pode cair a qualquer momento!" objetivei, minhas mãos agarradas ao meu cinto de segurança.

Ela riu, sua risada como sinos tocando. Divertida e alegre, como se eu tivesse contado a piada mais engraçada.

"Você sabe qual a sua chance de morrer em uma queda de avião?"

"Não." Respondi a contra gosto, sem olha-la.

"Uma em mais de oito milhões. Tenho certeza de que você não vai morrer hoje, porque se você for morreu, eu também vou; e eu não vou morrer hoje." Ela disse convencida.

Sua mão tocou meu rosto e o choque me fez olha-la. Ela tinha grandes olhos cor de esmeralda, me encarando com um brilho divertido. Seus lábios estavam curvados em um sorriso inocente. Ela era linda.

"Eu sou Alice." Ela disse, assentindo com a cabeça. "Desculpe se o deixei nervoso, mas acho um grande desperdício sentar na janela e mantê-la coberta." Ela se inclinou em minha direção, colocando a boca bem perto do meu ouvido. "A vista é linda." Sussurrou.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** voltei com as fics de twilight!  
>Eu tenho essa fic escrita há muito tempo e acabei achando ela nessas férias e decidi terminá-la, é um xodózinho meu, espero que gostem.<p>

Se gostarem deixem uma review e se não gostarem deixem também, qualquer comentário é bem vindo e não leva mais de dois minutos para deixar. ;D

xo . xo  
>G.A.<p> 


End file.
